Apenas você
by Pink Potter
Summary: 1ºLugar no Challenge HH do 3V!Ela estava cansada... Cansada de ser a segunda opção em sua vida... Será que Harry mudaria de atitude a tempo? Ou será que a perderia por medo de amar?


Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail: Apenas você  
Sinopse: Ela estava cansada... Cansada de ser a segunda opção em sua vida... Será que Harry mudaria de atitude a tempo? Ou será que a perderia por medo de amar?  
Shipper: Harry/Hermione  
Classificação: PG - 13  
Gênero: Romance/Drama  
Spoilers: livro 6!  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Música: Something Stupid (Robbie Williams e Nicole Kidman)

_Apenas você _

Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, enquanto soltava um suspiro. Não sabia por que exatamente ainda estava ali; era sempre a mesma coisa... Ele nunca vinha. Contudo, um fiozinho de esperança lhe acompanhava em cada encontro que marcava com Harry, provavelmente porque gostaria que uma única vez ele cumprisse a palavra dele e não a deixasse sozinha; mas o trabalho parecia estar em primeiro lugar na vida, restando pouco tempo para Hermione.

No início não se importava muito; com o passar do tempo aquilo começou a machucar. Era como significasse que os sentimentos de Harry não cresciam como os dela. O relacionamento com o amigo fora inesperado, sempre pensou que o romance entre Harry e Gina fosse dar certo, jamais imaginou que a ruiva fosse capaz de fazer o que fez... Ou imaginou que acabaria ficando com Rony, porém, depois de um conturbado namoro que durara somente dois meses, achou melhor ter Rony apenas como amigo.

Estava com Harry há dois anos, dividiam um apartamento há seis meses, e jamais poderia acreditar que sentiria algo assim por alguém; entretanto, ele parecia não corresponder na mesma intensidade. Talvez ele não estivesse pronto... Talvez ele não a amasse. Deu um sorriso triste ao lembrar daquelas coisas. Deixou praticamente toda a fatia de torta de abóbora que pedira; levantou e foi até o caixa. Depois, saiu da confeitaria onde seria comemorado seu aniversário de namoro.

_I know I stand in line, (Eu sei que fico na linha)__  
__until you think you have the time (até você achar que tem tempo)__  
__to spend an evening with me (para passar uma noite comigo)_

Um vento gelado tocou sua face, ela apertou o casaco contra seu corpo. Olhou para cima, os primeiros flocos de neve estavam começando a cair. Teriam um inverno rigoroso naquele ano. Toda Londres estava preparada para o Natal. Pessoas passavam apressadas com pacotes nas mãos, as luzes piscavam em todas as direções. Era véspera de Natal. Mirou a pequena sacola que tinha em mãos, ia presenteá-lo na confeitaria, mas não pudera... Teria sorte se ele viesse passar o feriado em casa. 

Quando pôde, desaparatou. Morava em um prédio bruxo, então apareceu em frente à porta de seu apartamento. Destrancou a fechadura, e entrou. A casa estava vazia. Caminhou até seu quarto, colocando a sacola sobre uma poltrona que havia no aposento. Retirou o casaco, e foi até o banheiro, tomar um banho quente. Ao terminar, vestiu uma roupa qualquer, e ficou algum tempo observando a neve cair, deu um pequeno sorriso ao imaginar que passaria o Natal sozinha.

Hermione olhou para o relógio novamente, eram sete horas. Saiu do quarto, e seguiu para a sala, indo até o piano. Sentou-se e começou a tocar uma melodia qualquer, porém, triste. Provavelmente a canção transparecia seu estado de espírito. Não ouvira a porta ser aberta, e um alguém entrar. A pessoa se aproximou devagar e silenciosamente, enquanto a ouvia tocar. Parou perto dela e sorriu.

- Boa noite – ele falou.

- Boa noite – Hermione respondeu sem parar de tocar, Harry caminhou a fim de ficar em frente a ela.

- Feliz Natal, Mione – Harry disse sorrindo.

- Feliz Natal – ela dizia quase que mecanicamente, sem encará-lo.

- Eu... Eu sei que deve estar brava comigo porque eu não pude vir mais cedo, como havia prometid...

- Já estou acostumada – Hermione o olhou, mas a melodia ainda preenchia o apartamento, melancolicamente – Por que hoje seria diferente?

- Não é de propósito, mas era uma missão importante – Harry era chefe dos aurores do Ministério de Magia.

- Todas são importantes – ela sorriu. Ele sabia que Hermione estava triste, andou até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado. A música que ela tocava parou, mas Hermione começou a tocá-la novamente.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Mione. Gosto do que temos – Harry falou mexendo nos cabelos dela.

- Você tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar isso – ela parou de tocar, e o encarou. Harry não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar – Você não era assim, Harry. No início tinha suas missões, mas elas não ocupavam todo seu tempo. Quando começamos nosso relacionamento, quando está tudo indo bem, ficando sério, você...

- Me desculpe – ele disse.

- É apenas isso que tem pra me falar? Desculpe? – ela perguntou, mas ficou sem resposta – Estou cansada de ouvir isso. 

Hermione levantou e saiu da sala, deixando-o sozinho. Harry respirou fundo, demorou um pouco até ir atrás dela. A verdade era que Hermione estava certa; entretanto, ele não sabia o que fazer. Será mesmo que não sabia? Entreabriu a porta e a viu perto da janela do quarto; ainda estava nevando. Como podia magoar tanto aquela mulher? Nesses momentos, deixava de ser o homem mais corajoso do mundo bruxo, aquele que tinha derrotado Voldemort; era apenas Harry, um homem com medo se entregar e ser magoado novamente. 

- Eu realmente sinto muito – ele se aproximou, tocando suas costas. 

- Queria que desse certo entre a gente, Harry – ela se virou e o encarou.

- Também quero – ele segurou sua mão e a beijou – Quero muito, Mione.

- Você não parece se esforçar para isso – Hermione disse, deixando-o triste. Harry aproximou os lábios dos dela, e a beijou.

- Eu sou um idiota – ele disse quando finalizou o beijo, fazendo-a sorrir um pouco – Pelo visto, você concorda.

- De vez em quando, você é sim – Hermione tocou o rosto dele com carinho – Fico feliz que esteja de volta.

- Não te deixaria sozinha hoje à noite – ela sorriu, no fundo, questionava-se se aquilo era realmente verdade. Caso não tivesse concluído a missão, será que ele estaria ali com ela? Se houvesse um chamado urgente do ministério, será que ele não a deixaria?

_And if we go some place to dance (E se nós vamos a algum lugar para dançar)__  
__I know that there's a chance (eu sei que há uma chance)__  
__you won't be leaving with me (Você não estará partindo comigo)_

- Que acha de jantarmos fora hoje? – Harry sugeriu – Poderíamos ir ao seu restaurante preferido, e quando voltarmos... – ele sussurrou algo no ouvido dela que a fez sorrir.

- Tudo bem – Hermione concordou. Quase meia hora depois, quando terminaram de se arrumar, seguiram para o restaurante.

Como era um restaurante trouxa, acharam melhor ir de carro. Enquanto seguiam no automóvel, o olhar dela perdia-se no infinito negro do céu daquela noite, que só tinha as estrelas no céu, era noite de lua nova. Não demorou muito, e finalmente chegaram ao restaurante. O lugar estava cheio; a maioria das mesas ocupada por casais. Harry pediu uma mesa para ele e Hermione, alguns minutos depois, o garçom os guiou até o local onde jantariam. Eles escolheram o prato, enquanto o garçom servia-os de vinho. Quando ficaram sozinhos, Hermione sorriu satisfeita por aquele momento.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou vendo a expressão de felicidade dela.

- Apenas você – ela respondeu, segurando a mão dele - Você é tudo que preciso para ser feliz, Harry – Harry sorriu, pegou a mão dela que segurava e beijou. Hermione viu alguns casais dançando ao som de uma música bem romântica; acompanhando o olhar dela, Harry também viu os casais.

- Se soubesse dançar, até te convidaria, Mione – Harry falou.

- Não precisa saber dançar – Hermione levantou – Eu não me importo.

- Não reclame se eu pisar no seu pé – ele brincou, fazendo-a sorrir. Por que não poderia ser daquele jeito sempre?

De mãos dadas, caminharam até perto de um pequeno palco, onde uma mulher cantava. Harry ficou parado, esperando que ela indicasse o que precisava fazer. Hermione balançou a cabeça sorrindo, enquanto pegava as mãos dele e colocava em sua cintura. Bem próximos, começaram a se movimentar, tentando acompanhar o lento ritmo da música. Ela repousou a cabeça no ombro dele; sentia-se tão bem ao lado de Harry. Sorriu, deixando escapar um sussurro...

- Eu te amo – ela fechou os olhos. Harry não respondeu, apenas passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place (E mais tarde nos acabamos em um lugar pequeno e silencioso)__  
__and have a drink or two (e bebemos um ou dois drinks)__  
__And then I go and spoil it all (E então eu vou e estrago tudo)__  
__by saying something stupid like :"I love you" (dizendo alguma coisa estúpida como "Eu te amo")_

Continuaram "dançando" até que Harry viu o garçom chamando-os, indicando que a comida seria servida. Ele se afastou um pouco de Hermione e sorriu. Ela correspondeu; sabia que ele não havia dito nada a respeito do que acabara de confessar, mas sorriu. Estava acostumada a sorrir, mesmo não estando contente; Harry segurou sua mão e ambos voltaram para a mesa. Conversaram pouco, na verdade, ele tentava conversar, mas ela não conseguia deixar de ser monossilábica.

_And though it's just a line to you (E apesar de ser apenas uma frase pra você)__  
__for me it's true, it never seemed so right before (pra mim é verdade, e nunca pareceu tão certo antes)__  
__I practice everyday to find some clever lines to say (Eu pratico todos os dias para achar algumas falas espertas para dizer)__  
__to make the meaning come true (Para fazer o sentido ser alcançado)_

- O jantar estava maravilhoso, não estava? – Harry comentou quando chegaram ao apartamento.

- Sim, estava – ela respondeu. Hermione retirou o casaco e sentou no sofá.

- Agora... Vou dar meu presente – ele foi até o quarto, depois voltou com um embrulho nas mãos – Feliz Natal, Mione.

- Obrigada, Harry – ela pegou o presente sem muita emoção e o abriu. Era um colar dourado, seu pingente era uma linda pedra esverdeada, lapidada.

- Você... Gostou?

- Gostei, é muito lindo – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso – Esse presente... É por que hoje é Natal, não é?

- Sim, Mione – Harry não entendera a pergunta; exatamente como ela suspeitara. Ele havia esquecido que faziam dois anos de namoro naquele dia.

- Também tenho um presente pra você – ela levantou do sofá e estendeu a mão, Harry aceitou. Ela o guiou até o quarto, e abriu o guarda-roupa a fim de pegar o presente dele – Feliz Natal, Harry.

- Obrigada, Mione – ele abriu o embrulho, era um relógio – É maravilhoso, amor – depois, beijou-lhe os lábios.

_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late (Mas então eu acho que vou esperar até a noite ficar tarde)__  
__and I'm alone with you (e ficar sozinho com você)___

_The time is right (A hora está certa)__  
__your perfume fills my head (Seu perfume invade minha cabeça)__  
__the stars get red (As estrelas ficam vermelhas)__  
__and oh, the night's so blue (Oh, a noite está tão azul)_

Colocou o presente com uma das mãos em cima de uma mesinha que havia no quarto. Depois, abraçou Hermione enquanto a beijava mais intensamente. As mãos dela massageavam a nuca de Harry, enquanto as dele começavam a subir a blusa dela. Sem quebrar o beijo, ele a guiou lentamente para a cama. Harry a deitou com cuidado, ficando sobre ela, em seguida. Beijou-lhe o pescoço; abriu a blusa dela e beijou-lhe o colo.

Alguns minutos depois, ela trocou de posição, ficando por cima dele e o beijando, após tirar-lhe a camisa. Mordiscou a orelha de Harry, enquanto alisava seu peitoral com as mãos. Sua boca foi beijando cada parte do rosto dele, até que encontrou os lábios do moreno. Hermione finalizou o beijou, e o encarou por uns instantes. "Eu amo você, Harry"; ela disse em pensamento, mas podia jurar que ele sabia o que estava pensando. Entretanto, ele permaneceu calado, voltando a beijar-lhe quando Hermione aproximou os lábios novamente. Ele moveu-se e ficou por cima mais uma vez, após ambos estarem despidos. Amaram-se intensamente; exatamente como acontecera há dois anos atrás, numa véspera de Natal.

_And then I go and spoil it all (E então eu vou e estrago tudo)__  
__by saying something stupid like :"I love you" (dizendo alguma coisa estúpida como "Eu te amo")_

Harry acordou assustado algumas horas depois. Abriu os olhos e disse baixinho: "Essa não! Esqueci nosso aniversário de namoro!". Contudo, ao olhar para o lado, a cama estava vazia. Pelo visto, Hermione acordara bem cedo. Deu um tapa na própria testa, enquanto questionava-se mentalmente como podia ter esquecido aquilo. "Ela não comentou nada... Será que esqueceu também?", mas a possibilidade de Hermione esquecer algo era muito remota, e ele sabia disso.

Levantou, mas não ouviu nenhum barulho vindo do banheiro. Ela não estava por perto, pensou. Talvez se fingisse que trocara as dadas, e que acreditava que o aniversário de namoro deles era naquele dia, ela acreditasse. Foi então que viu uma sacola em cima da poltrona. Aproximou-se e sobre ela um envelope, endereçado a ele, com a letra de Hermione. Abriu, era um cartão personalizado; uma foto do casal se movia bem suas mãos.

"Harry,  
Nem dá pra acreditar que já se passaram dois anos desde aquele Natal; também não dá pra acreditar que ficamos bêbados a ponto de dormirmos juntos. Porém, esse ato irresponsável me fez te ver de outra forma, te querer de uma maneira ainda mais especial. E esse novo sentimento que desenvolvi por você a partir daquele dia só vem aumentando e fazendo com que eu te queira sempre ao meu lado, mas não apenas como um amigo. Espero estar te escrevendo no próximo ano... E no próximo...  
Com amor,  
Hermione."

Harry deu um sorriso e pegou a sacola. Dentro havia um porta-retrato, com duas fotos e um espaço vazio; e também uma máquina fotográfica trouxa. A primeira foto, meio fora de foco, era do Natal o qual Hermione se referia no cartão; eles estavam fazendo careta, e testando a máquina fotográfica que os pais dela haviam dado. Pelo visto, o nível alcoólico já estava alto. Ele sorriu, lembrando-se do primeiro beijo que deram; a sensação de sentir os lábios dela fora incrível, e depois, questionou-se como nunca havia beijado-a antes. A segunda era do Natal do ano passado; Harry havia levado Hermione para uma praia, era a primeira vez que passavam o feriado num lugar onde não tinha neve. O espaço vazio deveria ser para a fotografia daquele ano, mas ainda não havia tirado. Ele adorou o presente, pena que não havia preparado nada para ela.

- Mione? – ele a chamou, ainda tinha o porta-retrato em mãos. Não houve resposta – Mione? – Harry seguiu para a sala em busca de Hermione – Eu adorei o presente, poderíamos tirar a foto agora, o que acha?

A casa estava em silêncio, não havia ninguém ali, além do próprio Harry. Ele ainda a chamou novamente mais algumas vezes, mas apenas para confirmar que estava sozinho. Talvez ela tivesse ido a algum lugar por ali por perto, pensou. Voltou para o quarto, colocou o porta-retrato no criado-mudo que fica ao lado do lugar que Harry dormia. Tomou um banho e ficou a esperar por Hermione; mas ela não voltou. Era quase a hora do almoço, ele estava ficando preocupado.

Harry pegou um casaco, e por cerca de meia hora, procurou por Hermione pela vizinhança; ela não estava em canto nenhum. Sentiu um aperto no coração, o que teria acontecido? "É apenas isso que tem pra me falar", "Estou cansada de ouvir isso"... Aquelas frases de Hermione não lhe saiam da cabeça. Voltou para o apartamento, será que... Ela tinha mesmo desistido dele? Pensar aquilo doeu; doeu imaginar que tinha perdido Hermione.

Olhou ao seu redor, aquele apartamento estava repleto de lembranças, nas quais Hermione estava sempre presente. Não queria que tudo terminasse, não queria que ela fosse embora. Ele a amava... Sim, a amava. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto, demorara demais para convencer-se daquilo; precisou perdê-la para assumir aquele sentimento... Estava concentrado demais naqueles pensamentos que não viu a porta se abrir. Hermione parou atrás dele.

- Foi tudo minha culpa – Harry dizia baixinho.

- Harry? – ela o chamou, estranhando ele estar parado no meio da sala.

- Eu a perdi – Harry não ouvira, Hermione se aproximou e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- O que você perdeu? – perguntou sem entender.

- Você... Você foi embora e... – ele parou e olhou assustado pra Hermione – O que faz aqui?

- Bom... Eu não sei se lembra, mas eu moro aqui – Hermione falou. Foi surpreendida por um abraço apertado dele.

- Ah, Mione – Harry estava tão aliviado por ela não ter ido embora – Fiquei com tanto medo, eu pensei que tivesse indo embora... – ela não disse nada a princípio, a verdade é que cogitara aquela possibilidade, mas preferiu conversar com ele antes.

- Nós precisamos conversar...

- Eu amo você! – ele falou, fazendo-a congelar. Harry se afastou um pouco para encará-la, ela estava boquiaberta – Eu amo você, Mione.

- Harry, você não precisa...

- Eu amo você e fui um idiota por querer evitar isso – Harry falou – Você não é igual a ela.

- Igual a Gina? – ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Há alguns anos atrás, Gina e Harry estavam noivos, mas ela o abandonou uma semana antes do casamento. Ele a amava muito, e essa desilusão o magoara profundamente.

- Tive medo, Mione... Medo de me entregar, de me magoar novamente – Harry a encarou – Mas meu medo estava te magoando, deixando triste a única pessoa que sempre ficou ao meu lado. E pensar que tinha te perdido hoje, me fez entender que te amo, que te quero ao meu lado e que... Apenas você pode me fazer inteiramente feliz. 

- Eu... Eu... – ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer; aquilo era o que sempre desejou ouvir de Harry.

- Poderia dizer que me ama – Harry tentou brincar.

- Você merecia uma lição, mas não poderia, porque imagino que não deve ser fácil se entregar novamente depois do que aconteceu – ela acariciou o rosto dele com carinho, se agüentou tanto tempo, era justamente porque tinha esperanças que Harry fosse inteiramente dela um dia, sem o fantasma de Gina para atormentá-lo.

- Então você ainda me ama?

- Claro, seu bobo – Hermione sorriu – Seria impossível deixar de te amar em alguns instantes.

- Eu te amo – ele falou.

- Também amo você, Harry – ouvir aquilo, e poder corresponder sem medos ou dúvidas era maravilhoso. Ele a beijou nos lábios.

- A propósito... Eu adorei o presente – Harry contou – Precisamos de uma terceira foto. Poderíamos tirar agora.

- Ótima idéia.

- E como vai ser?

- Você quem sabe – ela se aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou – Surpreenda-me – ele sorriu, antes de beijá-la novamente...

FIM!

N/A: Ahhhhhhhhh... \o/ Fiz essa song há algum tempo para o challenge HH lá do 3 Vassouras... Estava completamente descrente em ganhar algo ¬¬ but... Eu ganhei comemora. E agora estou aqui postando a fic! Espero que curtam! \o/ E, claro, minhas desculpas adiantadas, caso não gostem da fic!


End file.
